


A Dream of Them

by corfidbizna



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny Island Trio (Kingdom Hearts), Game: Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory, Gen, Other, Post-Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corfidbizna/pseuds/corfidbizna
Summary: The connections between hearts persist, even when distance may seem too great. Dreams can remind us of those connections.
Relationships: Kairi & Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Riku (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Past Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Heavily inspired by [this art post on Tumblr](https://soursoppi.tumblr.com/post/188126275009/past-regrets-present-dreams) by soursoppi.

Riku had spent so little time in his room lately that there was a distinct layer of dust over everything. He ignored it, flopping onto his bed though he wasn’t sleepy. He was tired, yes, and his eyes stung, but his brain was too wired to give sleep any kind of earnest attempt. 

For all their efforts to look into their archived data, after all that time searching for any trace of Sora’s whereabouts, their attempts ultimately proved useless. 

Riku _felt_ useless. 

He groaned, clenching his teeth and laying his arm over his eyes. Sleep. He had to sleep. He was told his dreams could be a key to finding Sora. That alone should’ve convinced his mind to let the realm of sleep take him, but he was simply too numb for that to work. The data realm had been such a promising lead, and after so long they had come up short. 

Riku sighed. His arm fell from his face, his eyes opening to look out his window at the starry night sky. It was night in the city his sleeping self traveled to, though its urban lights drowned out its own starry sky. The island’s damp sea air reminded him of those rain-soaked streets. Riku focused on that image. 

_If my dreams are truly important,_ he told himself, _I’ve got to make sure I take note of every detail._ Riku breathed deeply. _Focus. Let sleep take me._

As the night edged on, Riku’s awareness of the world around him dimmed. 

…

There was the sound of water rushing, while whistling wind tore at the leaves of palm trees. It had every earmark of a storm. 

Riku forced himself back awake. Ever since the day their islands were destroyed, he found he couldn’t sleep well through storms like these. But when his eyes opened, it wasn’t to the ceiling of his room. 

He bolted upright. The ocean churned violently around him as he lay exposed on a small sandy bank—how he’d yet to be accosted by a salty wave he couldn’t say. He didn’t recognize where he was, but the trees that surrounded him were the kind that grew on Destiny Islands. 

If he was dreaming, this was certainly different from the towering skyscrapers and electric signage of his intended destination. 

There was a cry a short distance away. 

Immediately, Riku’s Keyblade flashed into his hand as he darted towards the source of the sound. 

On another shallow sandbank, there was a small figure clinging to the base of a palm trunk. The child’s red hair and simple dress reminded Riku of Kairi when she had first came to their islands. Whoever this girl was, she was clearly terrified. Especially since the frothy ocean waves were threatening to sweep her right off the sandbank any second. 

Riku began trudging through the ocean from his patch of sand to hers. “Hey!” he shouted, “Come here! I’ll help you!” 

At the sound of his voice, the girl turned his way. But as soon as she saw him, she cried out again and hid behind the trunk. 

“Wait!” Though the dark ocean water only came up to Riku’s knees, it would completely overwhelm the girl. Even if he didn’t know where to take her, he still had to protect her. 

Riku’s boots were heavy with water and sand when he finally made it to the sandbank the child was stranded on. 

She saw him approach and cried out faintly, shrinking further behind the tree trunk. 

It was then when it became clear she wasn’t just scared of the storm swirling around her—she was scared of Riku, too. 

His lips pulled into a line, his brows furrowing. He kneeled down in the choppy shallow water at the sandbank’s edge and held out his hand. “Hurry, come here! I’ll protect you!” 

The girl didn’t move. 

Riku let out a frustrated grunt as a wave tackled him from behind. There wasn’t time for this! It wouldn’t be long before the storm would swallow up what was left of this place and the kid with it. 

He leaned closer. Taking a deep breath, Riku tried to muster the calmest voice he could while still being heard over the wind and waves. “It’s going to be alright. I’m a friend.” 

She curled tightly against herself. 

Riku huffed. He wouldn’t wait any longer. He stood, closing the distance before scooping up the girl in his free arm. He steadied himself against the tree with his Keyblade as another wave meant for her crashed into him instead. The girl cried out in fear but didn’t resist his hold. She continued to whimper into Riku’s shoulder as he cradled her with his arm. 

“See, it’s going to be alright. I’m a friend. I’ll protect you.” He lifted her closer to his chest. 

She let out a few more whimpers and a sniffle before peering up at his face. Her cheeks were tear-streaked and her eyes tinged red. Now that he and her were this close, it was clear to Riku that this girl was indeed Kairi as a child. 

Riku’s face softened into a reassuring smile when their eyes met. She smiled back, but her gaze still held terror. She gripped his shirt tight. 

Riku scoured the distance for anything that might resemble a destination. A dim light quite a ways across the ocean shone out like a far-off lighthouse in this storm. It was as safe a bet as anything, so Riku began his march across the stormy sea. 

While Riku could walk atop the water if he so chose, he didn’t want to chance the choppy surface with Kairi in his arms. Besides, the sea itself was inexplicably shallow even as they left the now-sunken sandbanks behind. 

With Kairi in one hand and Keyblade in the other, Riku trekked towards the distant island. Whenever waves would threaten them, Riku would counter with his own water magic. Beyond that, all he needed to do was keep walking. 

And so he did. 

Occasionally, Riku would steal glances down at Kairi to make sure she was alright. For the most part she stared vaguely forward, her brow furrowed. But she was definitely more relaxed than before. 

Riku shifted his hold on her, bringing her closer to his center of gravity and further shielding her from the storm. The lingering guilt that festered inside some dusty corner of his mind leaked out through the cracks in his sleep-deprived heart and nagged at him to keep her safe _this time_. But he resolved to not let it drag him down. _Of course_ he would keep her safe. By now he had completely mastered batting down his remorse over the islands’ destruction and the events that followed. What he currently struggled against, he realized, was that he felt there was nothing he could do in the here and now, in the waking world. Nothing he had done or could do would bring Sora or even Kairi closer to home. 

But that was actually a lie, wasn’t it? 

Without warning, Kairi leaned her head against Riku’s chest. 

Startled, Riku looked down at her. She still stared distantly across the ocean at nothing in particular, but fear that her eyes previously held had thoroughly vanished. Riku could sense her breathing had evened out as well by the faint rise and fall of her chest pressed against his own. Her fist tightened around his shirt as she nestled even closer, her head bowing slightly. Was she listening to his heartbeat? 

From the looks of things, the closer the two of them got to the main island the calmer the storm became. 

Riku’s legs were thoroughly soaked and stiff from the cold as he stepped up onto the dry shore. 

Kairi began squirming in his arm like she wanted to be set down. 

Riku kneeled again, allowing Kairi to plop down onto the sand. He couldn’t help but note just how _small_ she was, even now that she was upright. He was downhill and on his knees, and she still barely came up to his shoulder. 

Kairi faced him, and after fiddling with her fingers for a moment met his gaze and smiled in thanks. 

_She didn’t talk much back then,_ Riku remembered. Then he chuckled. _I guess I don’t talk much now, either._ “Take care, okay?” 

She smiled wider and nodded. She walked up to his kneeling form and patted him on the chest as if to say “you too.” She turned and waved him good-bye before making her way up the hill. 

Rather than watch her go, Riku stood and stared at his gloved hand that had been holding Kairi only moments ago. He still wanted to help her. The Kairi he knew had been asleep for a year now, plumbing the depths of her heart all alone. Riku’s own dreams were somehow tied to Sora—there was no doubting that at this point. So surely Riku’s connection when combined with Kairi’s might just be the key they need that would bring their dear friend back. 

There was a flash of light behind him. 

Riku turned abruptly, startled by the sudden change. 

The sun was cresting over the distant horizon, lighting the world and the half-dispersed storm clouds that drifted overhead. The sea was tranquil and smooth as glass now that the storm had gone and it reflected the brightening sky with an almost eerie calm. Riku had hardly ever seen anything like it, the mere sight of it taking the breath right out of his chest. 

It was then that the dream released him. 

…

Riku woke to the rising sun streaming through his window. It was still pretty early in the morning and judging by how long it had taken him to nod off he had only managed a couple hours of sleep. But Riku felt rejuvenated. His purpose was restored. 

He rolled off his bed and set off to Radiant Garden. The data realm may have been a dead end, but he wasn’t out of options yet. Kairi was searching her own heart for Sora, and Riku would do everything in his power to help her. He was a Keyblade Master, one with the power of waking. And right now Kairi was on her own. 

No more. 


	2. Future Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a mysterious thing, the human heart. It may show us what we want to see, but not always in the way we think.

Kairi continued to wander the mirror-like sea that was the Final World. Or at least her heart’s image of the Final World. She was following the shards of the pink crystal she’d seen scatter, but without any way to measure the passage of time here she had no idea how long she’d been at it. She didn’t seem to get exhausted from the endless walking, either. At least not physically. 

At some point, she spotted what looked like a white speck in the distance. She sprinted straight for it, and as she got closer she realized it was a person: brown head of hair with a white shirt and red pants, seated on the floor. 

_Sora. It has to be!_ Kairi got within a few feet of the boy before she stopped to rest, a little out of breath from the dash. _But why is he a kid?_ “Sora? Is that you?” 

Kairi’s call prompted the boy to face her. But if he was Sora, something about his expression was… off. Enough to make Kairi hesitate. 

“Who are you?” he asked ambivalently. Not like Sora at all. 

Kairi opened her mouth to answer, but paused before the breath could escape her lungs. The boy’s face, while bearing a striking resemblance to her friend, lacked his joviality. If anything, he seemed tired. Maybe scared. His eyes were red like he had might have been crying, even if his face wasn’t wet anymore. 

Eventually, Kairi settled on an answer. “It’s okay, I’m a friend.” 

“Oh.” Child Sora turned away, setting his chin on his folded arms and staring absently at the toy sword beside him. 

Kairi kneeled on the water next to him. “Hey, what’s wrong?” 

“Well,” he began before sniffling lightly. So he _had_ been crying. “I was looking at the stars with my friend Riku. I must have fallen asleep.” He lowered his head, his arms muffling his voice. “But I woke up here and I don’t know where I am. I wanna go home.” 

Kairi’s eyebrows pinched together. She rubbed the boy’s back reassuringly. 

This boy _had_ to be Sora, she thought. He’d even mentioned Riku. And it’s true that they used to watch the stars together, even recently. But as her hand stroked his back something wasn’t right. This boy _was_ Sora, but he somehow wasn’t the Sora she was looking for. 

Sora sniffled again, bringing Kairi out of her thoughts. “Are you trapped here too?” he asked without raising his head. 

Kairi hummed. “It depends on how you look at it.” As far as she knew, she could return to the waking world whenever she wanted. But there was no way she was going back without at least some sort of clue—no matter how long it would take her. “I’m looking for a friend of mine who’s lost, just like you.” 

“Really?” Sora looked up at her sympathetically. 

“Mm-hm.” 

Sora looked around before he spoke again. “I wonder if they’re scared too.” 

Kairi raised an eyebrow. “Is this place scary?” she asked. When Sora took her here before he… disappeared, the both of them had found the endless expanse of sea and sky to be quite beautiful. 

Sora shifted his legs so they were splayed out in front of him. “Maybe.” Then Sora flashed her a smile. “But it’s not as scary with someone else.” 

Kairi couldn’t help but smile back. Of course, Sora had just been feeling down ‘cause he was alone. 

And she knew a really great way she could cheer him up a little more. 

Her smile morphed into a smirk. “Do you want to see something cool?” 

“Something cool?” 

“Yeah.” Kairi stood, and called her Keyblade into existence in a burst of light and petals. 

Sora leaped to his feet. “WOAAH!” 

That wasn’t even the cool part yet. _Kids get excited over little stuff,_ she mused. _Or maybe that’s just Sora._

“Watch this!” She steadily waved the Keyblade in a broad stroke, using a water spell to curl the water in front of them into a smooth wave that followed the blade’s tip. 

Sora stared at the wave dumbfounded as Kairi guided it in a circle around them. “That’s so cool! You can do magic!” 

Kairi chuckled at the complement. “You can too, y’know.” 

“Really?” Sora picked up the toy sword out of the water and shook droplets off the end. He matched the stance Kairi had taken (albeit with less grace than her) and swung the sword with a quick swish. 

Even though nothing would have happened on its own, Kairi gave her Keyblade a flick while Sora was distracted mid-swing and formed a little wave that splished gently back into the floor. 

“Did you see it? Did you see it?” Sora hopped happily, an astonished grin plastered onto his face. 

It was a bittersweet thing to see his smile again after all this time, but eventually the “sweet” won out and Kairi couldn’t help but catch his contagious expression. 

“Yours was cooler though,” said Sora. But rather than feel down about it, he was still beaming. He’d meant it as a compliment to her. 

Kairi giggled. “You know, I’d bet it would be even cooler if we did it together.” She bent down to be level with his face, holding out her hand. 

“Yeah!” His tiny fingers wrapped around her palm and they both held out their weapons. 

The tip of Kairi’s Keyblade glowed a brilliant yellow as the water magic gathered there until it was about to burst. She took a deep breath. “You ready?” 

He clutched her hand tighter. “Mm-hm!” 

They waved their arms in tandem, water leaping up off the floor in time with their movements. They conducted the water like one would a song: it rippled and swirled in response to every swing, casting off droplets that shimmered and glistened in the sunlight. 

At some point Kairi lost track of timing her water spells to match the swings of Sora’s toy sword. Water danced so naturally alongside them it almost didn’t matter. 

Kairi twirled around, sweeping the tiny Sora up with her free arm. He let out a startled laugh which quickly devolved into giggles. Kairi giggled too. Even while holding him like this it was surprisingly easy for her to mirror child Sora’s movements. It felt just like when she and Sora had fought Xehanort together. 

That feeling of being together again was a welcome one. In this dream within her heart, there was no place for her to be bogged down by guilt. Just her wish given form by this simple interaction. 

With one final stroke, the pair raised their arms together, surrounding themselves with a massive wall of water. It was like being inside a bubble set into the ocean: nothing but water on all sides until the wall came crashing down in a cascade of sparkling droplets. 

Sora laughed excitedly. “That was amazing!” He shook the damp out of his hair like a wet puppy. 

Kairi grinned and adjusted her hold on the young Sora before dismissing her Keyblade and wiping her soaked bangs out of her eyes. As she smiled down at him, he matched her with an eager smile of his own. 

“You were right! That was pretty cool.” 

“Do you feel better?” 

“Uh-huh!” 

Kairi set the boy back onto the floor and kneeled in front of him. “Well, I’m glad I was able to help.” She ruffled his hair and he laughed with a half-objection. “A smile suits you much better.” 

He blushed with a bashful grin. 

Kairi began to lower her hand from off his head, but Sora grabbed it on its way down. “Hey,” he began. “I wanna help you too. We can go look for your friend together if you want.” 

“Don’t you want to go back home?” 

“Yeah, but….” His hand relaxed, his fingers catching on her pinky before his arm fell to his side. “But you shouldn’t have to look for your friend all alone.” 

Sora’s eyes met hers, shining with gentle determination. How could she say no to that face? 

Kairi nodded, standing and extending her hand. “We’ll go together.” 

Sora’s face brightened further, if that were even possible. He reached to take her hand again, but no sooner than their fingers brushed against each other did Sora start to emanate a faint glow. 

They both flinched back. 

Sora looked himself over, more confused than startled. The light grew and began to flake off him, as though he were fading away all over again. 

The sight nearly cracked Kairi clean in half. “Looks like you’re going home anyway.” She offered him the best smile she could manage, though she could tell the result was shaky at best. 

But Sora took her hand in his, much more gently this time. His eyes sparkled with light and tears as he looked up at her. Why was he the one crying? 

“When I find him, I’ll tell him you said ‘hi,’ okay?” 

Sora’s only response was a smile and a nod. And when Sora smiled, Kairi smiled—now was no exception. 

He gave her a reserved wave before the last of the light vanished, taking him with it. In his place floated one of the glowing crystal petals. 

As Kairi cradled the light, she realized something. That feeling of Sora being by her side hadn’t really left once child Sora did. She and Sora were connected—which in and of itself wasn’t exactly surprising—but even without him, their connection had remained. 

And she would follow that connection. As far as it led. 


	3. Present Selves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep putting one foot in front of the other, and you'll might just find yourself a little closer to home.

Sora walked. 

He couldn’t hear their voices anymore. He was too far away. But he could still feel their hearts reaching out to his, their thoughts flowing into his own. Sora hoped they could feel him back. The desire to return to them burned within him, driving his every step forward. 

This place that seemed so much like the Final World, yet felt so different, had shifted into night again. The whole world was lit by sparkling lights set in a sea of darkness. It looked the same as it had when Yozora had first haunted Sora, and he wondered if the man would make another appearance. 

Sora sighed. After that encounter with Yozora, long-buried thoughts had resurfaced in Sora’s mind. 

In the days before the Keyblade appeared in his hand, Sora had flashes of feeling oddly distant from the world around him. He’d later written it off as some sort of premonition of things to come. Now, something about the mysterious fellow that the world of toys had regarded Sora as being so similar to told him it was something more. Sora walked on and on, lost in those old thoughts. 

But there, ahead of him: it looked like a strange hill sticking out of the endless glass sea. And sprouting from the hill was the familiar swoop of a palm tree… no, a paopu tree—

Sora’s legs broke into a run unbidden. It was a chunk of home, and whether it was real or not Sora followed his heart’s lead. 

Sure enough, when he approached the islet that bore a striking resemblance to the one he knew, he saw a small figure perched on the paopu tree’s trunk. The figure was staring up into the sky, legs swinging idly back and forth as his arms propped him up from behind. 

The bridge to the islet wasn’t there for whatever reason, so Sora had to clamber up through the ring of bushes that grew around the edge. 

The rustling of branches from Sora’s noisy entrance caught the attention of the boy, who regarded Sora with suspicion. “Who are you?” The boy’s cyan eyes and silver hair gleamed in the starlight that wreathed him. 

Sora dusted off his legs before approaching. “You’re Riku, aren’t you?” 

“How did you know that?” Riku’s brows furrowed and he slouched forward, as though he had deemed Sora a stranger and was about to leave. But then his eyes narrowed. “Do I… know you?” 

“Of course! We’re friends, after all.” Sora wiped his nose and smiled. Though this Riku may not recognize him, Sora for one was glad to see a friendly face after so long. “I bet I remind you of your friend Sora, don’t I?” He offered Riku a mischievous grin. 

After a moment, Riku finally relaxed. “If you know Sora, then I guess you can stay. He went home already, so it’s just me tonight.” 

Sora hopped over the trunk, leaning against it with his hands behind his head. He let the night sky consume his entire vision. Well, save for the corner of his eye where Sora could see Riku eyeing him before turning back to the heavens himself. 

To Sora, each and every one of those stars represented an entire world. He’d been to so many at this point, yet he knew there were countless others that he couldn’t even fathom. He wondered if he could see where his friends were, somewhere out on those tiny flecks of light. Could they look up into the sky and see him? “Hey Riku,” Sora began half-mindedly, “what are you searching for when you look at the stars?” 

“Why do you think I’m searching for something?” 

“I get the feeling you don’t just think they’re pretty.” Sora left out that the “feeling” came from having known Riku for as long as he has. 

“Well….” He folded his arms and closed his eyes in thought. “You know what they say, right? That there are other worlds up there in the sky?” Riku’s eyes opened even wider than before as he tilted his head back up to regard the expansive night. 

Sora was in awe at the wonder so clearly displayed on the face of his childhood friend. 

At Sora’s silence, Riku continued. “All those stars, those places up there…. I want to go explore them with my friends someday. And I want to find the strength I need to protect them.” 

“Protect them from what?” Sora asked. 

Riku made a thoughtful sound, but said nothing more. 

“Your friends… they’re precious to you, aren’t they?” 

“Uhm… I guess so.” 

Sora leaned forward with a grunt. He hopped atop the trunk and reached up the tall side of the tree, where the leaves and paopu fruit grew. He tucked his hand behind one of the fruit, cradling it, tilting it around in the starlight as a slight breeze rustled the leaves. 

The last time he’d held one of these fruit had been with Kairi. His precious friend, who had the foresight to ensure they would stay connected, no matter what happened during the final battle. Sora had always been the type to assume he’d always have the opportunity to do things later. He’d help build the raft, after a nap. He’d live out the dreams he’d carved into stone, after the final battle was over. He’d give his thanks to Naminé, after everyone had come home. But Sora spent so much time chasing “afters” that he never had time to _arrive_. 

“What are you doing?” Riku’s earnest voice brought Sora back to the present moment. 

“Hm?” Sora turned to find the young Riku staring up at him with one eyebrow up and his arms folded. “Oh, y’know….” 

“You’ve been standing there for a while now.” 

Sora chuckled sheepishly. He tightened his grip on the paopu fruit, lightly plucking it from the tree before hopping back down onto the sand. “So, do you know what they say about the fruit of the paopu tree?” 

Riku blushed. He hopped down from his perch, one hand lingering a little on the trunk of the tree. “Yeah. Why?” 

“Have you ever wanted to share it with anybody?” 

Riku said nothing, but between his cheeks flushing even further and his eyes darting to the side Sora knew he’d hit the nail on the head. 

Riku had always held such an honest heart. Sora allowed himself a momentary laugh at the expression on his friend’s face, and then crouched down, holding out the fruit in an offering gesture until Riku came forward to take it. 

He placed the fruit in Riku’s tiny hands, bringing his own hands beneath Riku’s to gently support them from below. “To keep your friends safe….” 

The fruit almost appeared to shine faintly within their grasp as though one of the stars above had settled on it, casting a tender yellow light against the starkly steel nighttime glow. Sora bowed his head to rest gently against Riku’s. His friend’s silver bangs pressed into his forehead. 

“When you have friends like that, Riku, there’s something important I want you to know,” said Sora. “You want to be with them, protect them. They want the same for you. Friends like that are the most precious treasure.” Sora closed his eyes, his heart alight. The realization had been building within him for so long, the culmination of it hit him with relief and he couldn’t help but vocalize it: “Sometimes just protecting them isn’t enough.” 

Riku nodded, but it was so faint a gesture that Sora might not have noticed if they weren’t forehead to forehead. 

Eyes still closed, pulses from Sora’s heart stretched out endlessly, rippling across the silent glass sea that surrounded them. 

The words needed to be said, but Sora didn’t know who needed to hear them. His voice couldn’t reach his friends tucked safely away in the realm of light. But he didn’t need it to. He hoped—no, _knew_ his heart could reach theirs and theirs his. Their bonds were taut, but firm as ever. As the beat of his heart surged along those bonds he could hear their echoes back. Their compassion bled into his heart and kept the light within it burning. Urging him onward. Calling him home. 

Sora’s eyes cracked open. He found his hands were carefully sandwiching the paopu fruit between Riku’s as though they were entrusting the fruit to him. 

Dream or no, Sora’s heart was telling him that it was time to move on. 

He stood slowly, leaving the star-shaped fruit in the care of his young friend. His gaze wandered to the distance. The horizon was calling to him. 

“…Are you going to leave?” 

Sora smiled. “Yeah. It’s time for me to go.” 

“Where will you go?” 

The tone of Riku’s voice pulled at something deep within Sora and he couldn’t help but turn back to face his friend. 

Riku was clutching the glowing star to his chest, eyes sparkling with more than just a reflection of the glistening stars. 

“You know, I’m honestly not sure,” Sora said with a sigh. His gaze returned to the gleaming line where the sky and sea touched. “But I’ll keep going. Until no matter where I find myself, I’m with the people precious to me.” 

Sora’s body began to carry him forward, until a gentle tugging on the hem of his jacket stopped him. He turned to see Riku looking despondently at Sora’s shoes. 

“Do you think you’ll stop by again? We should talk again sometime.” 

Sora tousled little Riku’s hair until the boy let out a laugh. “I hope I’ll see you again too, Riku.” 

Riku made a sniffling sound. Then he let Sora go. 

Sora grinned and hopped off the edge of the islet. The rhythmic splashes of his footsteps across the ocean’s surface were all that accompanied him as he marched onward. 

He didn’t look back. Only forward. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote chapter one right before Melody of Memory came out, but the other two afterwards. ¬_¬


End file.
